Para ti
by Emilia Black
Summary: Un fic dedicado especialmente para la persona involucrada xD... Cumpliendo su maximo sueño... un lemon junto a Yuki * * Algo ke podría ser tan solo un cap. pero con su ayuda podría haber un segundo JIJIJ Aki está el fic de Maya & Yuki! cha-raaaannnn xD


Al fin ha llegado el gran día, lo que Maya-chan ha estado esperando por meses, por fin su más adorado escritor llegará a la ciudad a firmar su último libro, Maya lo encargó hace semanas a la librería en donde mañana Yuki Eiri llegará a firmar su última n

**Presentación: **

** Bueno para los que ya han leído algunos de mis fic, nos leemos de nuevo y para los que no han tenido el agrado de deleitarse con alguna de mis creaciones, soy Hisachi Akane, encantadaaaaaa **

**Dedicaci****ón especial:**

** Este fic fue creado con el proposito de sólo se leído por la persona a quien fue dedicado pero gracias a peticiones externas lo publiqué xD**

** La única dueña de este fic es Eiri Maya neesan!! Wiii!! Fue pensado, escrito y creado sólo para su degusto, pero también gracias a ella ustedes pueden leerlo en estos momentos **

**Disclaimer:**

** En este fic sólo Yuki Eiri no me pertenece pues le pertenece a Maki Murakami sensei, los demás personajes son mis amigas!! Jijiji y obviamente Maya, la protagonista!! Wiii **

**Agradecimientos y Saludos especiales:**

** Pues bien… agradezco a Maya neesan por aparecer en mi vida**** ficticia (como Akane) y de darme la tan maravillosa idea de crear un fic con ella… **

** Agradecer a todos los integrantes del clan ke ma han apoyado un montón!! Arigatou gozaimasu!! **

**Aclaraciones:**

"Pensamientos"

— Diálogos—

**# ****Como este fic fue creado con el fin de que tuviera lemon… no avisaré donde comienza pues está dicho… **

**# ****Y por último… según como vayan los review… haré una segunda parte del fic n/n**

**# ****Bueno ahora los dejo con mi última creación!! Disfruten!!**

…

Al fin ha llegado el gran día, lo que Maya-chan ha estado esperando por meses, por fin su más adorado escritor llegará a la ciudad a firmar su último libro, Maya lo encargó hace semanas a la librería en donde mañana Yuki Eiri llegará a firmar su última novela romántica. La joven ha leído todas y cada una de esas novelas, soñando y deseando estar en ellas, imaginándose a ella como protagonista y a su lado su más grande amor… Yuki Eiri.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Maya-chan se dirigió a su colegio muy feliz, en la tarde iría a la librería a recoger su tan preciado libro y al fin vería a su adoración. A su pesar las clases pasaban lentamente, se sentía la molestia de cada segundo en ellas. Luego en la hora de la comida se les acercaron sus amigas Umy, Bell, Ume y Akane para platicar un momento, pues hace varios días que no tenían noticias de ella, debido a esto la hora de la comida se pasó volando con tan buena compañía y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a la librería todas juntas para ver a Yuki, pues a todas les encantaba, pero no más que a la adorable Maya-chan que con sólo pensar en él se perdía de este mundo.

Luego de unas interminables clases, las chicas se encaminaron a la librería, Maya-chan quería que este momento fuera especial, pero no les alcanzó el tiempo para preparar nada, ya tenían noticias de que había una fila inmensa a la espera de las firmas, sin más remedio prendieron rumbo. Una caminata de larga espera y totalmente agotadora, pero no lo físico sino que en lo mental, el hecho de que Yuki Eiri estuviera frente a ella, nunca se lo imaginaría… un momento… no es así… ¡¡Maya-chan se lo imaginó millones de veces!! Si hasta… mejor no seguir…

Dentro del local de firmas de libros, había un cartel inmenso en donde se especificaba los detalles de un concurso que se hacía en todas la ciudades en donde Yuki estaba firmando autógrafos, el concurso consistía en que la dueña del libro número cien que era firmado, la premiaban con una cena romántica nada más ni nada menos con el mismísimo Yuki Eiri, los rumores decían que él no perdía oportunidad de tratar de ir más allá con las ganadoras siempre y cuando les fueran de su agrado, Maya estaba que no soportaba más felicidad aunque no tuviera la intensión de ganar aquel concurso, no se ilusionaba pues no tenía muy buena suerte en nada.

Luego de un par de horas de espera al fin podían ver algo, un grupo de niñas que gritaban y chillaban, y un hombre rubio de lentes, con un cigarrillo en la boca y traje negro, que firmaba libros como cuerpo sin alma, sólo escribía…

Después de numerosas chicas que pasaron antes de Maya-chan, por fin llegó su turno, no podía creer que estuviera frente a su más grande amor, Yuki Eiri, él no se inmutaba frente a ninguna reacción de las muchachas, sólo al terminar de firmar el dichoso librito les sonreía galantemente sin sentimientos, pero esta vez fue diferente, vio el rostro iluminado de Maya-chan, los ojos de la chica brillaban como diamantes, su sonrisa mostraba su inocencia juvenil, lo que provocó un resentir en Yuki, luego se firmar el libro, unas agentes se le acercaron a Maya-chan diciéndole que había sido la ganadora del concurso, la reacción de Maya fue algo parecido a esto: — ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh…!! — Luego de casi desmayarse, Yuki se le acerca y le susurra al oído: — Nos vemos después…— De manera muy sexy, Maya casi se derritió en el mismo lugar pensando que sus compañeras se morirían de la envidia.

Luego de descansar unos minutos, Umy-chan le contó a Maya: — Amiga… ¿Sabes lo que se rumorea por ahí? — Maya-chan se preocupó. — Dicen que a todos los lugares en donde Yuki visita, firma sus libros y hacen este dichoso concurso, las chicas comentan por ahí, que Yuki se las lleva a un hotel en donde pasan la noche… juntos… haciendo tu sabes que…— A Maya-chan se le subió el rubor a la cabeza, su rostro enrojeció y gritando se levantó de su puesto: — ¡¡NNooooo!!, eso es imposible… — Ume-chan quiso agregar: — Todo el mundo sabe que a Yuki le encanta el sexo, no por nada escribe tan buenas historias…— Maya-chan se encendió de rubor, luego recordó que la cena eran en la noche, se paró rápidamente del asiento y corrió en dirección a la puerta, necesitaba buscar algo decente que ponerse para la cita, sus amigas la acompañaron y corriendo se fueron a casa de Maya.

Luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda de la prenda apropiada para la ocasión, Bell maquilló muy bien a Maya y acordaron que debía vestir sensual y a la vez inocente, una mezcla tan provocativa que ni el mismo Yuki Eiri se resistiría, aunque Maya-chan estaba tan nerviosa que ni se dio cuenta como iba vestida. Luego de una espera interminable se dispuso a ir a la cita acordada en un elegante restorante de la ciudad.

Yuki la estaba esperando desde hace un par de minutos, no le gustaba esperar tanto por una chica, pero no le incomodó para nada la puntualidad de Maya-chan, ésta lo saludó haciendo una leve reverencia mientras Yuki sólo se limitó a mirarla para luego prender un cigarrillo. El nerviosismo de Maya se hacía notar, su rubor era considerable y muy llamativo, Yuki no expresaba nada, como siempre, sólo se disponía a disfrutar de su cigarrillo en silencio…

Estuvieron callados por una larga hora, Maya no soportaba más, necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de poder conversar frente a frente con su máximo ídolo, Yuki notó la impaciencia de Maya, éste apagó su décimo cigarrillo y la quedó viendo muy fijo seductoramente, Maya estaba por desmayarse, no podía creer que estaba viviendo esto, frente suyo tenía a Yuki Eiri, el hombre más codiciado de todo Japón, poseedor de una belleza mística y sensualidad innata, con rasgos occidentales que lo hacían ser más atractivo aun, sin mencionar el hecho de ser joven y rico…

Maya necesitaba reducir la barrera que habían entre Yuki y ella, debía decir algo y pronto, pero… ¡¿Qué?! Yuki estaba distraído, más que de costumbre, posiblemente su mente estaba divagando por otros lugares, inventando historias o simplemente no pensaba en nada… Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para Maya:

— Ejem… ejem… Yuki… Debes estar aburrido de este tipo de citas, prácticamente eres obligado a asistir. — Decía la joven muchacha sonrojada hasta las orejas.

— Un poco…— Contestaba el tajante Yuki Eiri.

— Si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, así podrás irte a tu hotel tranquilamente…— Continuaba la joven.

— Aún no… luego nos iremos…— Añadía el pelirrubio mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

Maya tragó en seco, ¿Realmente había oído eso?... ¿Yuki pretendía llevarla a su hotel?... Efectivamente y tal como sus amigas le habían anticipado, el atractivo hombre planeaba llevarla al hotel donde se hospedaba tal cual como hacía con todas la demás chicas atractivas que conocía. Luego de eso Maya ya no pudo hacer más… guardó silencio por el resto de la velada, totalmente incómoda, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Yuki…

Pero Maya necesitaba hablar con él, no dejaría que las cosas pasaran así, debía hacerle saber a Yuki lo que sentía:

— Este… Yuki… quizás todas la chicas te dirán lo mismo, pero… lo mío si es sincero, no veo en ti un hombre como todos los demás, creo que eres más que eso, tus sentimientos están reflejados en lo que escribes, pocos hombres son así… yo diría que casi ninguno… pero… tú eres diferente, desde el día que leí por primera vez uno de tus libros sentí la pasión en mí… sensaciones indescriptibles y ahora que te tengo en frente, no podía dejar de decírtelo…— Concluía totalmente sonrojada Maya. Yuki quedó un tanto confundido, tantas chicas habían estado con él y ninguna le había dedicado ese tipo de palabras, realmente estaba impresionado, no sabía que decir… Luego siguieron platicando, Maya sabía muchas cosas, además de ser una chica bella era muy culta, lo que Yuki le llamó la atención, pudieron seguir conversando de las novelas escritas por el pelirrubio, de los personajes y de las anécdotas que recordaba Maya cuando las leía, y Yuki al escribirlas…

Ya han pasado un par de horas, Yuki ha meditado estos últimos minutos y decide no obligar a Maya a nada, le dice:

— Maya-san… si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa, para mi no hay ningún problema. —

Maya se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento de Yuki y le extrañó el hecho de que hace una hora la quería llevar a su departamento y ahora sólo se ofrecía a dejarla en casa, confundida respondió: — Gra-gracias…— Yuki esperaba que Maya dijera que no, pero él joven sólo tomó la decisión correcta … Mientras caminaban hacia el carro, la morena lo detuvo del brazo y con la mirada gacha le dijo: — Yuki… quiero ir contigo…— Al terminar esta frase se sonrojó por completo, el escritor la quedó viendo y suavemente le levantó el rostro con su mano en una leve caricia y le dijo: — ¿Estás segura? —

— Si lo estoy…— Concluye muy convincente la joven.

Ya en la limosina el joven Yuki comenzaba a ser más cariñoso con la muchacha, acercándosele muy sensualmente, acariciándola sutil y delicado, delineando los labios de Maya con sus dedos, provocando tímido placer en ella, pero Maya no perdía su tiempo, acariciaba el rostro Yuki para luego besarlo; tener a su máximo amor así de cerca no lo desperdiciaría en conversaciones que Yuki no recordaría pero si podría perpetuar con algo más que palabras…

Subieron apresuradamente a la habitación del pelirrubio como alma que se la llevaba el diablo xD, la necesidad de consumar esto era más grande que la razón. A penas llegaron a la habitación, Yuki rápidamente despojaba las ropas de la joven y ésta hacía lo mismo con sus vestimentas, mientras salvajemente quitaba el vestido de Maya de su bien dotado cuerpo, aprovechaba de besarla por completo, recorriéndola con su boca y lengua voraz, mientras jadeaba de placer, Maya con su sonrojo hasta los extremos dejaba entrever unas delicadas lagrimas de felicidad que corrían por su bello rostro, Yuki vio la señal y la quedó mirando por unos segundos sin decir más, Maya asombrada por la reacción del pelirrubio, lo miró fijo, éste la tomó delicadamente del mentón y le secó las lagrimas dulcemente, pero eso provocó más llanto en ella, que supo disimular con un gran abrazo que le dio al joven escritor cayendo nuevamente en el deseo. Sedientos de placer buscaban refugio el uno con el otro, envueltos en una atmósfera calurosa y húmeda, Maya totalmente perdida en los ojos de Yuki, sin pensar en nada más que el hermoso momento que vivía, Yuki solamente preocupado del increíble cuerpo que estaba poseyendo, nunca imaginó encontrar una chica así, ambos embriagados de placer, uno frente de otro, tocando, sintiendo, saboreando y recordándose, sumidos en un mundo de locura.

Yuki dirigió a Maya, cayendo juntos en el suelo de la habitación, en la suave y tersa alfombra que la cubría, ambos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, con las manos, boca y lengua, Maya tomaba la iniciativa, tomando posesión de Yuki, sobre él comenzaba a seducirlo nuevamente, jugueteaba con su lengua en los labios de él, frotando sus pechos en los pectorales muy bien formados del pelirrubio, causando aun más pasión, recorriendo suavemente y casi en forma hormigueante cada rincón del cuerpo del escritor, con su mirada firme y seductora, completamente distinta a la Maya inocente y sumisa que había conocido, no obstante le encantaba, luego de dejarse complacer, el joven Yuki tomó posesión de ella, la sujetó de las muñecas y sobre ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros, su pecho… olvidando completamente a las chicas anteriores y sólo dejando estos hermosos recuerdos en su mente.

Los dos convertidos en uno solo, compartiendo el aliento, el espacio, el deseo… viviendo una fantasía que jamás olvidarían, ni mucho menos Maya, que era su sueño hecho realidad.

Yuki sobre Maya le susurraba dulces palabras al oído, haciendo estremecer a la joven. En la calida habitación, los dos cuerpos disfrutaban y se complacían mutuamente, Maya por su parte, recorriendo por completo el cuerpo de Yuki, admirando su belleza, perdiéndose es esos ojos color miel, tan dulces como su aspecto, Yuki deseando que este momento no terminara jamás. Luego de conocerse casi por completo con las manos y besos, Maya susurró al oído a Yuki tan frágiles palabras: — Yuki… espero que no me arrepienta de lo que te daré… — Concluía totalmente sonrojada la joven, Yuki abrió lo ojos como platos y agregó: — ¿Eres virgen? — Maya se extrañó por la reacción de su amado, pensó que el lo notaría pues sus movimientos eran bastante tímidos, Maya contestó temerosamente. — Así es…— Yuki no podría seguir reaccionando, estaba paralizado, pensaba en que quizás no sería buena idea, hasta el momento sólo había estado con chicas mayores que Maya-san y realmente no le importaba quitarle algo tan preciado, pero ahora era diferente, se sentía retraído al pensar que seria el primer hombre en la vida de tan bella muchacha, Maya preocupada por la expresión de Yuki le preguntó tiernamente: — ¿Ya no estás seguro de lo que íbamos a hacer? — Culminando con una leve sonrisa un tanto entristecida, Yuki se estremeció ante la pregunta y la besó descontroladamente, siguió por abrazarla y acariciarla al extremo de necesitarla cerca, Maya no podía más de felicidad, su mayor sueño en la vida estaba cumpliéndose.

Luego de acabarse con besos y caricias, la desesperación era exaltante, ambos estaban embriagados de pasión, querían que esta noche fuera especial para los dos, Yuki no esperaba más para adentrarse en el excitado cuerpo de Maya, que esta noche dejaría de ser una jovencita…

Tanto placer entregado de parte de Yuki, hacía que Maya se perdiera de felicidad, siguiendo los apasionados movimientos de su amante, impulsándola a gemir en ocasiones provocando ardiente entusiasmo en el pelirrubio que insistían en su necesidad, tanto placer otorgado en una sola noche, Yuki deseando que esto no terminara jamás y Maya viviendo su propia fantasía. El escritor amaba el hecho de que Maya-san despertara su más bajos instintos con tan suaves movimientos, juguetear con los lóbulos de sus orejas mientras masajeaba su cuerpo, dejarse acariciar por completo sin tapujos y lo que realmente lo destrozaba, las bellas palabras que le susurraba a los oídos, con su tierna voz e inocencia, por su parte, Maya enloquecía cuando Yuki le besaba su terso cuello mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas, recorriendo su cuerpo con los labios, disfrutando de su perfume y esencia. Luego de tan sensual preámbulo, Yuki no soportaba más la resistencia que había sentido, se dispuso a comenzar a adentrarse, comenzó bajando suavemente con leves caricias desde el cuello frágil de la muchacha, se deslizó por los bien proporcionados pechos hasta llegar al abdomen de la morena, deteniéndose en ellos para sentir su aroma y calidez, siguió bajando lentamente, los cosquilleos que sentía Maya eran indescriptibles y su felicidad inmensurable, Yuki comenzó a bajar nuevamente, por los muslos hasta tomarse con el lugar que estaba buscando. Tomó posesión de ella de forma inmediata, el gemido de placer de Maya lo alertó pero no dejó de hacer lo que se proponía, movimientos cada vez más estimulantes y con mayor intensidad, logrando el éxtasis en la pareja, ambos consumidos por el placer de la situación, cada vez que se adentraba Yuki en el cuerpo de su preciada nueva amante, ésta se volvía loca de excitación, ella lo tocaba desesperadamente, recorriéndolo por completo, perdiéndose en esos ojos miel que la deseaban.

Pasaron horas así, complaciendo uno con el otro, regocijándose de placer hasta el punto de no poder más, Maya embobada por las sensaciones que Yuki le había otorgado, por el hecho de haber perdido su virginidad con el hombre que amaba y que deseaba. Luego de haber concluido definitivamente, Maya se quedó dormida, Yuki la cargó hasta la cama y ahí la dejó para que durmiera tranquilamente, se acercó a la ventana, prendió un cigarrillo y la contempló detenidamente, mientras pensaba: — ¿Qué haré?... Esto ha sido maravilloso pero no puede seguir… yo me iré del país por unos meses y no funcionará nada con ella, aunque… realmente me gusta… — Mientras pensaba en ella la miraba encantado, deseaba quedarse con ella por más tiempo pero debía partir, en la mañana tomaría un vuelo a París en donde tenía que dar unas entrevistas y se quedaría por unos meses para escribir su próxima novela. Pero… ¿Cómo le diría a Maya-san que esto debía quedar sólo hasta aquí?

Son las siete de la mañana y Yuki aún contemplaba el cuerpo dormido de Maya, ella no despertaba todavía, es el sexto cigarrillo del pelirrubio, se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama admirando la belleza de la joven mientras dormía pacidamente con una hermosa sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos, Maya despierta delicadamente, mira algo extrañada, tratando de reconocer el lugar y de recordar, hasta que comprende, busca desesperadamente con la mirada a Yuki hasta que lo encuentra del otro lado de la cama, se le lanza en cima abrazándolo, este no reacciona y sólo se queda en su lugar disfrutando del octavo cigarrillo, Maya lo mira preocupada por su nula reacción, y este la queda observando serio, la muchacha se preocupa más aun y se entristece, el pelirrubio la toma de las manos y le dice: — Maya-san… necesito decirte algo importante… — La morena se preocupó con demasía, Yuki continuó: — Hoy me iré a París… y volveré quizás en unos meses o tal vez un año…— A Maya parecía que le hubieran quitado el alma, guardó silencio mientras buscaba sus pertenencias, Yuki continuaba hablándole: — Lo que pasó anoche fue increíble y me encantaría que no se acabara, pero… lo más importante para mi en estos momentos es mi carrera… — Maya estaba un tanto molesta pero pronto se le pasó el disgusto, meditó y le contestó a Yuki: — Eso lo tenía muy claro… fui una ilusa al pensar que dejarías todo por estar conmigo… heheh. — Reía nerviosa: — Pero talvez sea mejor así…— Continuaba un tanto entristecida, Yuki no evitó bajar la mirada culpable por lo que sentía Maya, después de todo si era responsable de su tristeza, pero no podía hacer nada, compromisos son compromisos además nunca había estado en ningún tipo de situación así.

Maya terminó de vestirse y se disponía a salir de la habitación pero Yuki la detuvo del brazo insistentemente: — Maya-san… no quiero que estés disgustada conmigo…— Maya abrió los ojos de para a par, su Yuki, su amado Yuki la observaba con cara triste por su causa… no quería que esto estuviera pasando pero así era, Yuki debía irse y ella no podía hacer nada para impedírselo.

Maya se acercó lentamente a Yuki y lo miró fijo: — Querido… no haré nada para detenerte porque sé que será inútil, pero lo único que haré es darte las gracias por haberme hecho inmensamente feliz…— Concluía esto llorando la joven mujer ahora… Yuki sorprendido por la reacción de Maya se asombró de sobremanera, él esperaba una escenita de parte de Maya-san, como todas las demás chicas, pero no fue así, ella comprendió perfectamente lo que sucedía y no se opuso ante tal acto, Yuki se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él besándola con extrema pasión, Maya sorprendida por la iniciativa de Yuki sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, luego de unos eufóricos besos, Maya le dijo al escritor: — Me tengo que ir… en casa deben estar preguntando por mi y debo planear una buena excusa.— Concluía sonriente la morena, a Yuki le partió el alma verla así tan optimista por fuera pues sabía que su corazón estaba roto por dentro, él la tomó de la mano y le dijo: — Maya-san… realmente nunca te olvidaré… gracias por darme tanta felicidad…— Y terminó la frase con un delicado beso en la frente de la muchacha. A Maya comenzaban a aguárseles los ojos pero se resistió a no llorar delante de él, sólo se atrevió a soltar el llanto cuando subió al taxi camino a su casa…

**Dos años después… **

Maya recién había salido del colegio y se disponía a entrar a la Universidad, comenzaría una carrera relacionada con el canto pues era su mayor pasión. Hoy como todos los viernes se reunía con sus amigas de la preparatoria, Ume, Akane y Bell ya se encontraban en el café de siempre disfrutando un exquisito té de naranja, en eso llega Maya y Umy, que además estudiaban en la misma academia. Las cuatro amigas se encontraba aquí como siempre desde que entraron a la preparatoria, aunque Maya no le había comentado por completo lo que había sucedido esa noche, de todos modos sus amigas comprendían lo que había pasado, lo de la partida de Yuki y la tristeza de Maya.

Las chicas comenzaron a conversar como siempre, hablando de cómo lo habían pasado durante la semana y las anécdotas de cada una, pasaron un par de horas así, hasta que Akane dijo: — Hasta que por fin llegó el libro que tanto quería… — Luego de terminar la frase se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, Umy intentó apaciguar la situación pero fue inútil, Maya entendió de inmediato de que se trataba, y le dijo a Akane: — Akane-chan, ¿Andas trayendo el libro? — Akane se sintió muy apenada por lo que había dicho pero debía contestarle a Maya.

— Si lo tengo, pero aun no lo saco de su empaque…— Mientras estaba toda avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

— Deja ver… ¿Te molesta si lo abro? — Decía Maya muy seria.

— N-no para na-nada… —

— Está bien…— Maya abría delicadamente el libro, le sacó el envoltorio y se dispuso a abrirlo suavemente. Se topó con la primera página, su asombro fue descomunal cuando leyó la dedicatoria…

"_**Para la persona que me hizo sentir como un verdadero hombre… me entregó **__**mucho más que el alma, osaría decir que demasiado, sin recibir nada a cambio, por eso este libro está dedicado exclusivamente para ella… "**_

Las lágrimas corrieron como ríos por el bello rostro de Maya, mientras sus amigas trataban de consolarla…

…

**Espero que les halla gustado mi fanfic de Maya y Yuki, que hallan disfrutado leerlo como yo escribirlo **

**Espero sus review para poder motivarme y escribir la segunda parte **

**Que estén bien!!**

**Bye bye**

**Hisachi Akane **


End file.
